


Employee

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian needs a new employee for his art department.





	Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian A. Kinney was at the top of his game. At the age of thirty-one, he was the ‘Stud of Liberty Avenue’ (still strictly enforcing his no repeats/relationships policy), a father, and a successful owner of his own business. 

Although Kinnetik, Inc. was only in its second year of opening it had received quite a bit of local and national acknowledgment in the advertising world. This business was by no means as big as a company as Ryder Advertising, being that the employee count at this time was only five. However, with as big as clients as Brown Athletics and Eyeconic Optics they managed to pull in quite a bit of money. Enough for Brian to keep buying his Armani suits and French anti-aging creams.

Brian had opened Kinnetik, Inc. before his thirtieth birthday after quite a few of his clients stated that they refused to work with a different ad executive. Some critics had said that it was too big of a risk for Brian to even be thinking about opening his own business with the way that the job industry had been changing yet he had gone to prove them all wrong with his thriving company. 

The staff included Brian as the main adman, Cynthia as the secretarial assistant, Ted Schmidt as the accountant, and both Jeff Hodges and Sebastian Adams made the art department.

With the exceptions of the days when Brian or one of the employees didn’t get enough sleep, the days at Kinnetik were usually positive. This day however, was not one of those positive days.

“How long do you think that they’re going to argue before Brian fires his ass?” Cynthia Monroe asked her two fellow employees, Ted and Sebastian after Brian had angrily demanded that Jeff come into his office after yet another lackluster piece of artwork for one of their ad campaigns.

“I’d be willing to bet within the next ten to fifteen minutes.” Sebastian stated looking down at his watch. “It was only a matter of time before Brian had to fire him. I couldn’t keep making up for all Jeff’s fuck ups.” 

Just then they all heard Brian’s voice calling out. “You’re fired! Now get your sorry ass out of my sight before I have you thrown off of the premises!” At that, the employees of Kinnetik watched as Jeff hurriedly ran out of Brian’s office and out of the former bath house. 

Brian came strolling out of his office calmly as he brushed invisible lint off of his suit. “Shit. This means I have to start searching for a new art employee that is actually competent at their job.” He turned to Cynthia, “Start searching for experienced artists for the job immediately.”

The group immediately started to disband. Brian was heading back into his office area and Cynthia and Ted were both going towards their respective work areas. They stopped and looked towards Sebastian (rather angrily on Brian’s account) as he cleared his throat in a sign of wanting attention.

“Umm…” Sebastian called out after coughing slightly. “I could probably narrow down your search a lot.”

“So you know somebody that could do the job?” Brian asked. “That you’re absolutely positive can do the job well?”

“Oh, he definitely could. I believe that all of you have probably heard of him at one point or another.” Brian quirked an eyebrow at that comment. “He is rather famous.”

“So… who is he?” Cynthia asked.

Seeing that he’d garnered their interest Sebastian went on. “He’s a classmate of mine from high school at St. James Academy. He was the only out gay kid in the school and I was his straight best friend. Justin, that’s his name, is actually the one that got me into art. He was always better than me at it and that got him into a lot of shit. His father wanted him to be some type of sports jock and when he found out that Justin was gay in his senior year of high school he kicked him out of the house, His mom just went along with it. He kept in touch with his little sister though, without his parents’ knowledge.

“Well, anyways, he’d been kicked out of his house, so I invited him to stay with me at my apartment. I am a year older than him after all, and I’d just recently moved into my own place in preparation for entering PIFA. Fortunately for Justin, upon his eighteenth birthday, Justin received two separate trust funds from both sets of his grandparents with enough money to support him throughout school. He also got accepted into PIFA then won a slight scholarship to study abroad in Italy. However, the expenses for that year abroad cost so much that he decided to not just live off of his grandparents’ money and earn some himself.” Everyone watched and listened to Sebastian, waiting for him to get to the point of the tale, which was who the person was.

“Can you cut the bullshit back story and just say who he is?” Ted asked, impatiently.

“My friend, Justin,” Sebastian continued on as if he didn’t hear, “was scouted by a modeling agency in Italy and he started taking modeling jobs to support himself. Finally, he was signed onto a major name and he decided to transfer from PIFA to Italy permanently for the rest of his schooling while continuing to model. Well, anyways, he’s twenty-two now, finished with school, and taking an undetermined amount of time off of the major run-way modeling, choosing instead to focus on his art and only doing a few photo shoots for his employer.” 

He stopped talking for a moment, waiting for a comment. When none came he commented, “You still don’t know who I’m talking about, do you?”

“Should we?” Brian asked in a nonchalant tone.

“Let me give you a few hints: Justin, Italy, model, blond, Armani.”

There was a slight pause then, “Oh, my God. Oh, my fucking God.” Cynthia said excitedly. “You’re talking about—” she paused as Sebastian nodded. “I can’t believe, you think he’d actually work here? Here, as in Kinnetik, Inc. which isn’t even half a decade old and has less than a half dozen employees?” She turned to Brian. “We have to hire him. This is incredible!”

“Will someone please explain to me what the fucking big deal is about a model named Justin who’s willing to work here?” Brian questioned in a clearly exasperated tone.

“Did you not just here, Brian?” Cynthia stated. “This isn’t just some model. We are talking about the top male model for Giorgio Armani…”

“Justin Taylor.”

“Holy shit!” 

Ted summed it all up with that remark.


End file.
